mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Solo Filly Applejack.png|As a filly Applejack nah reaction image.png|Nah. Applez by hotdiggedydemon.png|Applez by Max Gillardi Applejack tired, no background.png Applejack tired, no background 2.png Applejack happy, no background.png Applejack transparent weird expression.png 20 stalks, bean or celery.png|20 Stalks? Applejack trollface.png|Yeah um... I was bored Applejack in Sauerbraten2.png|A "Pixel Art" Version of AJ in the shooter Cube2 aka. Sauerbraten Applejack in Sauerbraten.png|A bigger Version of the AJ in Cube2 Yeeeehaw by stalcry.png Applejack Filly by Blackm3sh.png|Applejack as a filly Winter Wrap Up - Applejack by Kishmond.png|In her Winter Wrap Up vest 137355 - Applejack artist-angelickitty89 portrait.jpg My Little Brony meme comic - Applejack is best truck driver.jpg|A meme comic from the My Little Brony website Parasprite Applejack.png Vote Applejack by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Applejack poster made by Equestria-Election CRISIS Applejack by StarlightSpark.png|Based on CRISIS: Equestria Fightingismagicapplejack.png|Official character art for Fighting is Magic Baby Applejack by artist-zantyarz.png|Baby Applejck by artist-zantyarz. Applejack infected by dark magic by artist-tzolkine.png|Dark Applejack. Applejack Christmas Pony by artist-saber-scorpion.png|Applejack Christmas Pony by-saber-scorpion. Applejack character art no background Fighing is Magic.jpg|Lasso Journey of the spark concept art by ellybethe-d56nf39.jpg|Log bridge Applejackwithouthat.png With others Applejack with Apple Bloom.jpeg|AJ with Apple Bloom. Meanwhile, at the Barn.jpeg|Meanwhile, at the Barn. G1 Applejack meets G4 Applejack.jpeg|The poniverse just got thrown out of balance... Applejack and Spike... what the hay.png|umm.... Apple family applebucking.png|Bucking with Big Mac Derpy Hooves and Applejack.png|A redrawn version of Derpy Hooves riding on AJ Princess Planet by copy1cat.jpg Pony body and coloration ref sheet - Mane 6.png Kaa hypnosis eyes.png Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Mane 6 with Cadance.jpg CaramelXApple Vector by RainbowDerp98.png|Applejack with Caramel vector Just cute by Ojos-Color-Bosque.png You Found It... by Blablashmo.jpg Sweetened Moment by tarynsgate.jpg Disguise by StaticWave12.png|A comic Commission for Caramelmlp by breyerlover234.jpg Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Art by Trotsworth MLP Fim G4 Luna by colorscapesart.jpg|Applejack hanging out with Rarity and Luna Mane six toys in gala dresses.jpg|The mane six... toys, dressed up in their gala finery Surprise bag chart.jpg|A chart showing which toys use which model Fightingismagiccommandlistajandpinkie.png|Applejack's move list for Fighting is Magic Full move list Fighting is Magic.jpg|The full move list Fightingismagicportraits.png|Character portraits for Fighting is Magic NightmareChrysalis.png|Why can't our death just come at the hands of Megatron? Applejack and Big Macintosh look at baby Apple Bloom.png|The circle is complete ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Applejack as a dead zombie Main 6 face zombie ponies.jpg|Applejack surrounded by zombie ponies. 5 ponies has been Pinkamena Diane Pie.png|Applejack and friends has been infected by Pinkamena Diane Pie. The New Main Six Royal Guard.jpg|Applejack and friends as the new Royal Guards. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic's wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6's wallpaper. Main 6 wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6 ponies's wallpaper F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Applejack at the top of a tank (seem like armed pony too) in F. O. B. Equestria. Vietnam War.jpg|Applejack and her friends in Vietnam War. Friendship is Witchcraft - The War.jpg|Applejack and Rarity in The War from Friendship is Witchcraft Rainbows Everywhere! by JiMMY--CHaN.png Applejack and Rarity winter dress by artist-whitediamonds.PNG|Applejack and Rarity winter dress-whitediamond. Christmas Ponies by artist-reikomuffin.png|Applejack and christmas ponies fan art by reikomuffin. Tfmlpmovieposter.jpg N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png Adventure time.jpg Stay away.jpg Boxing Match!.jpg|im screwed Bronyrule!.jpg|Hell Yeah! imacereal.jpg|Get It? applejack andbulleseye.jpg|who made this? Category:Official character galleries